Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action!/Theater Lobby
This is the sixth and final chapter in Maggie's Movies - Camera, Action. After the show is complete, Maggie continues and makes the movie before distributing into the theater. All of a sudden, Grandpa's theater has a buyer, so it's renovated! Level 51 *Maggie and Diego enter the lobby. *Maggie: Wow, this place has really changed! *Maggie: Ted did a great job. *Diego: Yeah… Pity theater has a buyer... *Maggie: And it's not the buyer any of us wanted... *Maggie: …..but the only one we have. *Diego: The condo developers, you think they... *Maggie: They are not interested in running this place. *Maggie: Which means the theater will no longer continue. *Diego: So what are we going to do? *Maggie: I don't know. I will go back to Hollywood. *Maggie: If you want to stay here, Diego, there are some options for you. *Maggie: I've already been talking to the property management company they use. *Maggie: They're going to read maintenance staff, property managers... *Diego: Maggie! *Diego: I means what are we going to do now? With the theatre... *Diego: Let's run it for next couple of weeks. *Diego: At least it will stay in people's hearts. *Maggie: Yes, Diego, you are right! *Diego: Great! I'm going to turn on the projector. *Diego: Making films is fun, but I missed screening movies in the cinema. After the level *Maggie: I can't believe this is it... *Bill appears. *Bill: All good things must come to an end. *Maggie: I know but... *Maggie: ...the theater... *Maggie: ...it's been such a mainstay in this town for so long. *Maggie: It's one of the last old business on the Main Street. *Bill: You did your best. *Maggie: Did I? *Bill disappears. *Maggie: Did I, really? Level 52 *Charles: So, if you'll sign where indicated... *Maggie puts the paper down. Bill appears. *Maggie: What do I do? *Charles: Just sign where the arrows indicate. *Bill: I can't make that decision for you, Tater Tot. *Maggie: This is even harder then I thought it would be. *Charles: Er… uou can use the large orange arrow stickers to guide you. *Bill: Take some time to think about it, then. *Bill disappears. *Maggie: No... no that won't be necessary. *Charles: Great! To be honest, I only add them in case... *Maggie: I'm not selling the theater. *Charles takes the paper then he leaves. Maggie goes back to work. During the level *Maggie repels the businessmen wanting to buy the theater! **Maggie: I told you - it's not for sale. **"Maybe you can reconsider?" **"The theatre will collapse - and you know it!" **"But I have a ludicrous offer!" **"Don't be so stubborn - sell it when you have a chance." **"I can give you a better deal than before!" **"It was your last chance!" After the level *Diego: You want to hold your premiere here? *Diego: What about Bauman's Egyptian Theater? *Maggie: What does Bauman's mean to me? *Maggie: Nothing. This place is a part of my legacy. *Maggie: I can't think of a more appropriate place for premiere of "Prohibited Love". *Diego: But Bauman's is glamorous, flashy... *Diego: Plus it's in Hollywood. *Diego: What's going to come all the way out here for a movie premiere? *Maggie: I don't know Diego... *Maggie: ...but we're going to find out. *They look frowned. Level 53 *Ted enters the place. *Maggie: Ted! *Ted and Maggie pose. *Maggie: I thought you'd be hard at work at the new multiplex. *Ted: Not anymore… *Ted: I actually found a new job - one I like a lot better. *Maggie: What could be better than working for Cinefilm? *Ted: Working for you. *Ted: Diego has told me about the premiere. *Ted: This is really serious, Maggie. *Ted: You gonna need some help with preparations. *Ted: Congrats on the film, by the way. *Maggie: Ted... that is so sweet... *Maggie: ...but I don't have the money right now. *Ted: Relax, it's been a good year. *Ted: You can pay me in movie tickets. *Maggie: Something tells me your girlfriend... *Maggie: ...will be less than thrilled with the prospect of date night here. *Ted: Anita? *Diego enters the place. *Diego: We broke up months ago. *Diego: Where'd you hear we were still together? *Maggie: Oh, no reason. After the level *Maggie's on the call. *Maggie: Okay... *Maggie: Thanks... *Maggie: I appreciate it. *Diego enters the place, on the rail. *Diego: Bad news? *Maggie: I talked to both Frank's and Catherine's agents. *Maggie: They're both in the middle of shoots. *Maggie: They're not going to be able to fly here for the premiere. *Diego: Shoot! *Diego: That would have gotten the theater A LOT of publicity from the local media. *Diego: What if we arrive at the premiere via parachute in our underwear? *Diego: THAT should drum up some headlines! *Maggie: Be my guest. Level 54 *During Maggie cleans the table, Vicki enters the place. *Maggie: Vicki! *Maggie: You made it! *Vicki and Maggie hug. *Vicki: You think I'd miss my first film premiere? *Maggie: I'm just so glad you're here. *Vicki and Maggie hug again. *Maggie: Found another job yet? *Vicki: No... Just still going to auditions. *Maggie: That's great! *Vicki: I love it... Do you think I could help you out? *Maggie: Oh... Not really, we are fine... *Vicki: C'mon Maggie! I can tell that you need some help. *Maggie: Er… actually, Diego is doing a screening for some of the crew... *Maggie: ...who were able to make it out here... so... *Maggie: ...it would be great if you could help me to keep tables tidy. *Vicki: For you? *Vicki: Anything. *Maggie is happy! After the level *Maggie walks around until the two comes out. *Maggie: How was it? *Maggie: Was it bad? *"You know, Maggie..." *"...I didn't think your movie was my cup of tea..." *"...but I really dug it." *"Me too - I love it!" *Maggie: I'm really glad you liked it... *Maggie: It wouldn't have happened without you guys. *"It's nice to be PROUD of something I worked on for a change." *Vicki comes out. *Vicki: Oh... Maggie! *Maggie and Vicki hug! *Maggie: Well? *Vicki: It's GOOD! *Vicki: I mean it... *Vicki: ...the cinematography, the editing, even the music works. *Maggie: I don't know... *Maggie: All I can focus on are the mistakes I see. *Maggie: Critics are harsh… *Maggie: ...even on a first-time film director. *Vicki: It's GREAT... trust me. *Vicki and Maggie are happy! Level 55 *There was a crowd of customers! *Diego: Ehem… Maggie will be here shortly... *Maggie enters the place. *Maggie: Diego! *Maggie: I thought I said 'no' to your Free Popcorn Fridays' idea. *Diego: I'm not giving anything away, honest! *Maggie: So how do you explain this crowd? *Diego: Between the updates Ted made... *Diego: ...and the buzz about you and your film... *Diego: …everyone's talking about the theater again! *Maggie: This is amazing! *Diego: Just like in the good old days! *Maggie: Thanks goodness we ordered more concessions. *Maggie: It should be here shortly. During the level *Maggie receives 6 packages from the postman. After the level *Vicki and Maggie work at the counter. *Maggie's phone: SUNSHIIIIINE, WIPES AWAY THE TEARS! *Maggie answers the phone. *Maggie: Hello? *Maggie: Diane Dodson? *Maggie: THE Diane Dodson, from Cinebuzz News? *Maggie: Yes, I can save you a seat for the premiere! *Maggie: Er… well, no... *Maggie: ...there's no Four Seasons in town... *Maggie: Limo service? *Maggie: Well, Mr. Stevens who owns the garage in town... *Maggie: ...has a car or two he rents out. *Maggie: Okay, great! *Maggie: Looking forward to it. *Maggie hangs up. *Maggie: A critic from one of the major trades is coming to see our film! *Maggie: Oh my gosh! *Maggie: Diane Dodson, from Cinebuzz News is coming to see our film! Level 56 *Maggie: This is my favorite time... *Maggie: ...right before the theater opens. *Ted: Everyone in town is talking about your movie. *Maggie: Hopefully, film distributors and festivals will feel the same... *Maggie: ...but I'm proud of it, regardless. *Maggie: I couldn't have done it without lots of help. *Maggie: Including yours. *Maggie: Thank you for all your work around the theater. *Ted: There she is... *Maggie: Who? *Ted: You... last tine you were in town... *Ted: ...you were 'different' somehow. *Maggie: I was trying to impress you, I guess. *Ted: You don't need to try... *Ted: ...I've always been in owe of you, Maggie. After the level *Maggie cleans a table while Diego enters the place on the rail, walking downstairs. *Diego: Maggie... *Diego: So... what's next? *Maggie: Ugh... Vicki wants me to take her to Duffy's tonight... *Maggie: ...but I am SO tired. *Diego: No, no, no - I mean, after the premiere. *Diego: Are you going to make another film? *Diego: Move back to L.A.? *Maggie: I guess I don't know... *Maggie: I love making movies, but THIS is my home. *Maggie: I guess I'll have to see what comes. Challenge 17 *Maggie walks at least 1300 meters. Level 57 *Ted enters this place. *Ted: Hey! *Ted: What's up? *Maggie: Well, you know... *Maggie: ...my premiere is in a few days... *Ted: Uh-huh. *Maggie: And it's customary to bring a date to one of these things... *Ted: Thanks for the reminder... *Ted: ...I've been running to ask Gladys over at the library if she'd go with me. *Maggie touches Ted. *Ted: Okay, okay! *Ted: Of course I want to go with you. *Ted: Er… *Ted: ...should I wear a tux? *Maggie: If you're talking about the one you wore to our high school prom... *Maggie: ...then DEFINITELY not. *Ted: Okay, I have to go now. *Ted: Have a great day! *Maggie: Thanks! You too. *Ted leaves, and Vicki enters the place. *Vicki: Maggie, darling, I want to have a word with you about the premiere. *Maggie: Sure, what's up? *Vicki: Who is going to replace you? *Maggie: Oh... nobody... there is no one... *Vicki: You are kidding me! *Vicki: You must go out there and meet all important people. *Maggie: Yes... You are right. *Vicki: It's on me. This is your last day serving stuff. *Maggie: Oh Vicki, I can't put it all on your shoulders. *Vicki: You have no choice. I did it many times, it won't make any difference to me. *Maggie: Vicki, you saved me again. You are an angel! *Vicki: Pff… forget it. And get yourself ready for the premiere. After the level *Maggie types the script while Diego thinking. *Diego: Whatcha up to? *Maggie: I had an idea for another film. *Diego: Oh yeah? *Diego: You think you'll make another? *Maggie: If I can get my money back from Prohibited Love... *Diego: What is it? *Maggie: Hmm... *Maggie: ...just something that's been bounding around in my head for a while. *Maggie: Have a look... *Diego looks. *Diego: Hey, I like it a lot. *Diego: Wow! *Diego: I can't wait! Level 58 *Maggie: Hi, everyone. *Maggie: I want to thank all you for coming out for the screening. *Maggie: Like you, I grew up here… *Maggie: ...so I know what this theater means to the community. *Maggie: Tomorrow I'm having my big premiere, but I wanted you... *Maggie: ...our loyal customers, to be among the first to see it. *"Thanks!" "Thank YOU!" "Thank YOU, Maggie!" *Maggie: Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this film to man who built this place... *Maggie: ...my grandfather, Bill Welles. *"Three cheers! Hurray! Yippee! Yay! Bravo! Hurrah!" *Maggie: Thanks again, everybody! *Maggie: Enjoy! During the level *Vicki decorates the theater for the premiere. After the level *Ted: Everything is ready. *Maggie: Finally! *Maggie: Looks great! *Ted: Well, tomorrow's the big day. *Ted: How do you feel? *Maggie: Like an egg about to hatch. *Ted: Remember how nervous you'd get back in high school... *Ted: ...when we'd go out on a date? *Maggie: Well, you were the star quarterback. *Maggie: That was a BIG deal back then. *Ted: Now you're the 'big deal'... *Ted: ...I'm proud of you. *Ted and Maggie have a kiss while Diego enters the place. *Diego: Er… Uh... *Diego: I was just going to check the butter dispenser before leaving. *Ted: I'll uh... *Ted: ...I'll see you tomorrow for the premiere. *Ted leaves the place. *Diego and Maggie laugh. Level 59 *Maggie: It's so early and there is quite a lot of people already. *Vicki: Did you invite them all? *Maggie: Yes - but I didn't expect them all to show up. *Diane enters the place. *Diane Dodson: Maggie? *Diane: Diane Dodson, Cinebuzz News. *Diane: I'm so excited for your film! *Diane: So... any celebrities attending tonight? *Maggie: Er… uh... er… *Catherine and Frank enter the place. *Catherine: Maggie! *Maggie: Frank! Catherine! *Maggie: I thought you guys couldn't make it. *Catherine: Frank surprised me by taking time off from his film and showing up at my set. *Frank: I even rented a private jet! *Frank and Catherine fell in love! *Diane: THOSE two are an item? *Diane: Now THERE'S an exclusive! During the level *Vicki serves 30+ tickets. After the level *Diane: ...thank you for your time. *Frank and Catherine leave the place. *Ken Meadows: "Maggie?" *Ken: You remember me? Ken Meadows? *Ken: We met a while back. *Maggie: Er… I'm sorry, I don't recall. *Ken: Hey, that's okay! *Ken: Anyway, your movie's dynamite! *Ken: I want first crack at it! *Maggie: Well... I'd love to hear more. *Ken: Great! You got an agent? *Diane: That was amazing! *Diane: It's going to make Frank and Catherine stars again! *Diane: Get ready for YOUR life to change, too. *Nicole: Hey! You were in the movie - you played Nadine! *Vicki: Hi, I'm Vicki. *Nicole: Vicki, I'm Nicole. I'm a producer. *Nicole: I have a part you'd be perfect for *Nicole: Can we talk? Level 60 *Diego: Hey Vicki, I was thinking... the screening is over... *Diego: …why don't you let me look after everything here during afterparty. *Vicki: Diego! You don't have to. *Diego: Oh, C'mon, I'm fine. Have some more opportunities to mingle. *Vicki: Thank you so much... *Al Sr. enter the place, aka Mr. Lyons. *Al Sr.: "Maggie - great picture!" *Al Sr.: "Especially for your first." *Al Sr.: Big Al - Sure Shot Pictures, nice to meet ya. *Ted and Al Sr. shake hands. *Al Sr.: Look, Maggie, I've heard about what went on with Al Jr... *Al Sr.: My son is an idiot - but I want you to come back and work for me. *Al Sr.: I'm talking a noise, a promotion, a multi-picture deal. *Al Sr.: You'll answer only to me - and maybe a few investors. *Maggie: Mr. Lyons, I really do appreciate it... *Maggie: ...but for better or worse, I need to keep my independence. *Maggie: It's not the easiest path to take... *Maggie: ...but it's the ONLY path for me. *Maggie: I have to stay true to myself. *Al Sr.: You got guts... *Al Sr.: Good luck, kid! *Al Sr. leaves the place. After the level; Ending *Vicki: Wow! That was a tough day. *Diego: It was great though. *Ted: Yeah! Absolutely... *Maggie and Ted: …amazing! *Maggie: Thank you so much, guys! *Maggie: It would be impossible without you. *Vicki: Our pleasure, Maggie! It was good fun too. *Diego: See you tomorrow. *Ted: Get some rest, Maggie. Okay? *Ted, Diego and Vicki leave the place. But, Ted comes back! *Ted: Oh... Maggie. *Maggie: Ted! *Ted: There is one more thing... *Ted: I totally forgot about it... *Ted: ...here, look what I found under your grandpa's desk. *It's Maggie's paper. *Ted: There is your name on it. *Ted: I'm really sorry... *Maggie: Oh... Thanks Ted. *Ted: I guess I leave you to it. *Maggie waves peace to Ted. Then she opens the paper. *Maggie: Dear Maggie. How is the land of make-believe? *Maggie: I imagine you're attending glamorous parties and meeting all types of fancy people. *Maggie: But in spite of that, I know you're still the same girl from our humble little town. *Bill appears. *Maggie: That girl is hard-working, honest... *Maggie: ...and stubborn enough not to give in when the going gets rough. *Maggie: That's why I'm confident you'll make it with your values intact. *Maggie: So keep at it. Someday I want to see one of YOUR movies here at our theater... *Maggie: Sigh... If you only could see it grandpa... *Maggie: ...I hope you would like it. *Then Bill disappears. *Maggie goes to the table. *Maggie: From now on, Hollywood can come to me. *Maggie: Speaking of... it's time to get to work! *Maggie is now getting to work on the script! *'THE END'